Summer 2018 Event
Summary On July 25th, 2018, the main administrator of Eldarya opened a thread that announced the start of the Summer event.Your reward after the effort!, Eldarya, Eldarya. Posted July 25th, 2018. Retrieved July 28th, 2018. The post explained how players could obtain this event's outfits. It ran from July 25th, 2018 to September 5th, 2018. After clicking on the event tab, players were given a short scene with Guardian. She explains that summer has come to General Headquarters, a sight that she has not seen before. As much as she wants to get away from the heat, there is still a lot of work left to be done, and Miiko has made it clear that their work comes first. Once the scene was finished, the event truly began. Each day, players were tasked with completing three, randomly generated missions. If the player did not like one of them, the mission could be changed. The first change made was free and any subsequent changes cost 50 Maana. Players could pick from a list of three other missions to complete. After completing all three tasks, players could choose one of three characters to hang out with. The list of characters could be changed by paying 50 Maana. Each character corresponded with one of eight illustrations. Each illustration had four, five, or six pieces to collect. Purral offered players a chance to immediately collect an illustration piece by spinning a wheel of fortune. The mini-game cost 10 Gold Coins. All available illustrations were represented on the wheel by the characters that appeared in that illustration. The piece won was dictated by whichever section the pointer landed on. Once nine missions were completed, players were rewarded with an equipment item from the Salty Queen outfit. Alternatively, players could immediately collect outfit pieces by paying 10 Gold Coins per mission. Pieces of the Poulpa Queen outfit could be obtained by purchasing Maana or Gold Coins through the Bank. One Maana equaled one recharge point and one Gold Coin equaled three recharge points. In order to collect all five pieces, a total of 1,500 recharge points were needed. Every three days, pieces from the Salty Surfer outfit would appear in the Clothes Shop for 24 hours, along with a mission related to that piece. Missions Every day there were 3 daily missions available. If we had fulfilled all three, we were rewarded with a part of the picture. One mission could be exchanged for one of three other missions for a 50 Maana surcharge. The first exchange was still free. *'Chrome once again forgot to apply cream. Help him apply his Antisunbrand Ointment.' ::Here's a little mini-game where you have to move your mouse over Chrome's blushed skin to apply cream. *'Do not make enemies of the Purrekos and buy at least 4 items in one of their shops.' *'Show the other who is the strongest here and win 7 Maana in one of the mini-games.' *'* Grmblb * Oops, I think somebody's hungry ... and that somebody is your companion. Feed him!' *'Your companion can not stand to sit around any longer. Send him 2/3/4/5 on expedition so he can stretch his legs.' *'The inhabitants of the refuge are the thirstiest. Find the cocktail that hides on the side to refresh it!' *'(The name of your companion) needs a challenge. Send him on expedition for at least 40 minutes!' *'Purral watches you ... try to find a bundle so he'll leave you alone!' ::Play Purro'Swap '→''' Attention! Here it is not enough to buy a bundle on the market! You must have collected the bundle yourself.'' *'Help the Guard to boost their finances by bidding on at least 2 auctions.' *'Oops, you got dirty ... go get changed quickly.' *'It's about time you showed how committed you are to the Guard. So get one of the following pieces of clothing!' ::Put on a piece of clothing from your guards. *'Help the Guard to boost their finances by bidding on at least one auction.' ::Here is enough to bid. The item does not have to be purchased. *'No pain no gain! Collect minerals in Gem'Bomb minigame.' *'Why a bundle, if it remains knotted? Come on, open it!' ::Open a bundle. It does not matter if you have collected it yourself or bought it on the market. *'Purreru has just received a new egg delivery. Help him sort them by playing Egg'Pick.' *'It's summer, right? Then get yourself in the mood with the object popsicle.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! *'It's summer, right? Then get in the mood with the object Swimming Tire Salty Surfer.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! *'It's summer, right? Then get in the mood with Surfboard Salty Surfer.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! *'It's summer, right? Then get in the mood with the Dorade.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! '→''' Attention! You will find it under accessories hands. It is not marked as a summer item.'' *'It's summer, right? Then get in the mood with the object Sand Salty Surfer.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! *'It's summer, right? Then get in the mood with the object Grill skewers.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! *'It's summer, right? Then get in the mood with the object melon piece.' ::If you do not have it yet or want to expand your collection, you should know that you can find it exclusively in the shop today! Outfits :For individual pieces of each outfit, see Summer 2018 Event/Outfit Pieces. :We received an outfit of Salty Queen for every 9 completed missions . The outfit Poulpa Queen was available as a bonus outfit . To get it, you had to collect 1500 points in the bank. 1 Maana was considered 1 point and 1 gold piece as 3 points . Other color variants were available after receipt in the shop. Other Items Illustrations You could collect a total of 8 pictures. After completing all three daily missions, we had a list of three people to choose from. If the desired person was not present, you could change this for 50 Maana. For 10 gold pieces you could also turn the Wheel of Fortune, with a little luck to win more fragments. Illustration-Summer2018-Nevra.jpg|Refreshing break Illustration-Summer2018-Leiftan.jpg|Break in the shade Illustration-Summer2018-Ezarel.jpg|Sea break Illustration-Summer2018-Valkyon.jpg|Ice cream break Illustration-Summer2018-AlajeaColaia.jpg|Under the ocean Illustration-Summer2018-EweleinMiikoHuangHua.jpg|Charlie's angels Illustration-Summer2018-ChromeKarenn.jpg|Sun burn Illustration-Summer2018-CameriaKeroshaneJamonYkharEnthraa.jpg|Water games Gallery Summer 2018 Background.jpg|Event Background Summer 2018 Event Information.PNG|Information Summer 2018 Clothes.png|Clothes tumblr_pdwm01Vdbd1wmapvzo2_75sq.png tumblr_pdwm01Vdbd1wmapvzo3_100.png tumblr_pdwm01Vdbd1wmapvzo4_r1_500.jpg Trivia ((Coming soon)) References Category:Index Category:Events